Falling Down
by xnileystories96
Summary: A chocolate shop going down under right before christmas. And only Nicholas Jerry Jonas can stop it going under; even if it mean's having scars reopened. NILEY! :D
1. Chapter 1

Part One;

Miley looked around her small _chocolate shop_. A small sweet sigh escaped her lips into the now cold air. A small shiver ran down her spine as she clasped her hands together for warmth; blowing onto them. She walk over to the front door of her shop and swiveled around the 'open' sign to 'closed'

With a sweet smile on her face she walked towards the stairway in the back; turing off the light's of her shop that she loved she dearly. In the next few days this shop wouldn't be standing where it is now. But that's because she wasn't making enough profit whenever she selt things. So the goverment decided to close the whole place down.

Miley lay in bed that night thinking of what she would do after this place was gone. She put so much into it to just let it go so easily. _No! _She shook her head. She knew she wasn't going to let this happen to her and to her beautiful shop! Everyone local knew this place and they knew her; they love this shop as much as she did. But they couldn't do anything about it like she could.

She picked up a small envelope beside her on the small bedside table. She tore out the letter than she had already read over a dozen times. Miley's ocean orb's soon shined in the bedside lamp as she read over the small letter containing life changing news. She skimmed most of it until she got to the end. 'sorry for the inconvieniance'

"Ha my ass" Miley grunted annoyed. She looked back down at the end of the letter seeing a telephone number she could contact. And oh boy was she going to contact it, and alittle small signature above it; clearly stating the name in bold and italic. The name that made the hairs on the back of her neck stick out, the blood rush faster through her veins and the way her heart accelorated with anger; the name clearing written so messy was the name that she would haunt forever, the name she grew to hate in seconds but seemed so fimilar at the same time that it took such little time to hate.

_**Nicholas Jonas**_

She would save this shop.

Or she'd die trying!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Normal POV

The small pink alarm clock sprung to life as it echoed a small beepng noise to wake up the young woman.

Miley groaned and quickly shut it off before it could grow any louder. She turned around and got up from her double bed. Picking up her phone she dialed the number of the man she seriously wanted to kill. She pinched the call button and put her phone near her ear; hearing the dial tone beep.

She tapped her size 6 feet agains't the cold carpet flooring of her bedroom waiting for him or someone to pick up.

Thats when a small, sweet voice answered the phone. "Hello. Nicholas Jonas office, Debra speaking. How may I help you?" Miley sighed.

"I'm looking for Nicholas? Do you think he could come to the phone please?" Miley asked kindly.

She heard Debra fake laugh down the phone. "I'm sorry, but Nicholas is a very busy man. He doesn't have time for a young woman like you to interrupt him" Miley groaned angrily. _'Who the hell does this woman think she is?' _

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but my shop is going to get smacked to the ground a day before christmas. He should have the curtisy to talk to me!" Miley spoke coldly down the phone.

"Well than Mr Jonas doesn't have the curtisy" Miley could tell Debra was smirking.

She heard the phone go dead. The anger rippled through her; causing her to chuck her phone at the cream wall. "Erh" Miley sighed and quickly walked over to where she chucked her now broken phone. "Shit" She picked it up and quickly placed it on her bed. If Nicholas wouldn't talk to her through phone than he couldn't stop her from talking to him in person.

Miley quickly opened her closet doors revealing all her clothes. There was two sections. One was her more revealing clothes and the other was her more professional clothes. She groaned and quickly picked out some professional clothes.

.com/cgi/set?id=26263132

Miley looked at herself. "Gosh, this has got to give!" She sneered. She ran into her little sons room and seen him already awake and dressed reading his favourite wind and the willows book. A huge smile spread on her face. "Come on. Your going to be late" She beamed. Miley grabbed ahold of her 5 year old son's hand, quickly grabbed her bag before running down the stairs and out the shop; locking the glass door behind her.

Nick's POV;

This day has got to give; it's so boring. There's nothing to do here. Everything has already been done and I'm stuck here reading a magazine about cars? I swiveled my chair around to take in the magnificant view of New York. My office was on the highest floor and by god was it amazing. It feels like your flying when you stuck your head out the window as you feel the cold air rush to you and looping through your hair.

I grabbed ahold of the drink next to me and I took a sip..geez. I think I'm going to pee myself. I quickly stood up; covering my manhood and I ran outside my office to the nearest toilet.

Gosh, it feels so good now that I've finished. I walked back outside to be met be Debra. "Ohh. Hey Debs" I smile awkwardly at her. "Were you listening to me pee?" I asked. I tried not to laugh in her face at how weird it was. She blushed and shook her head. I nodded; totally not convinced. "Has there been any mesages for me?" She shook her head; making her long straight red hair move along her shoulders. "Calls?" She shook her head again. "Anything?" Once again she nodded. I groaned and walked back into my office; closing the door sharply behind me. I just want someone normal to talk to!

Thats when I heard slight shouting coming outside my office door. I walked towards it; listening in on what the intruder was saying.

"I'm going in to see that dick of a boss of yours!" Ouch...took it to the heart...NOT! I chuckled...this girl is kinda fierce.

"I'm sorry but Mr Jonas is busy!" I heard Debra shout back; calmy. Wow...I look around the room; I didn't know I was busy.

"Busy? Doing what? Jerking himelf off to a car magazine?" I laugh abit..

"No!" I sighed. Maybe I should go out?

"I phoned lastnight! I basically made alittle appointment with your so called boss! NOW LET ME IN TO SEE THE GOD DAMN GUY!" She what? but Debra just said that I didn't get any calls? Geez, this is what I get for hiring someone who has a crush on me. Maybe I should allow her in erm...now maybe?

I opened the door. And quickly smoothed down my white shirt. "Is there a problem ladies?" I asked. I watched them both look at me. Debra was giving me a slight smile and she shook her head but that girl..wow..she was beautiful; well she gave me numerous glares.

The young woman looked towards Debra than back at me. She laughed which was obviously fake; did I tell you she sounded like Cruela Divel? "Yes, for a matter of fact!" She screeched. She pointed her long fingers towards me. "You are my problem" Ouch...I gulped quickly and fixed my tie anxiously. What had I done so wrong to piss of such a beautiful woman?


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV

Nick ushered Miley to follow him inside. She nodded and walked after him inside his office. She gave a give backwards glare to his receptionist before closing the door in the woman's face.

"She's such a bitch" Miley growled and walked over to a chair.

"Erm.." Nick sighed. He changed the subject. "I must ask why your here?" He watched Miley glare at him.

"Yes, that" Miley coughed and walked to him desk. She placed both her palms against the glass table and bent down. Nick raised his eyebrows and hand guestured the young woman to carry on. "I'm here to tell you that your not knocking down my shop!" Nick sighed and picked up a magazine.

"Is that all?" Miley nodded at him.

"Yes, what else did you expect me to come here for?" Miley raised her right eyebrow and looked at him. "I certainly wouldn't have done a lap dance for you if thats what your bubble head is thinking" She hissed; pointing to Nick's head full of soft, mouche curls.

Nick laughed with humor. This girl had already started to grind on him; in a bad way. Everything about her just got to him; but all in different ways. But he could only direct them in the only way he knew; the business way. "Me? Want a lapdance off you!" Miley grinned at him.

"Of course" She smirked.

Nick shook his head; making his curls drop infront of his eyes. He quickly pushed them away with his smooth hand. "Why would I want a lapdance off you?" He grinned. He put the magazine down and stood from his leather chair; placing his hands on the glass table aswell. "Your too tall" He took his hands off the glass table and slightly moved around it. "You've got curves in all the wrong places" He looked down at her beautiful body. "Your too arrogant and sensitive, your so argumentative that you probably haven't had a guy in years" Nick stopped moving around and looked at her. Some of the things he had just said weren't true but the last part he said he truely meant it. "You act like a heartless cow, who get's everything she wants, but actually your not. Your just a woman who prances around making other people feel like crap because you feel like crap!"

Miley's face dropped at his harsh remarks. Her hands balled into fist's as he finished his sentance. She felt a build up of salty tears in her eyes; but she wasn't going to let them fall. Well not infront of this jerk. Everything he had just said hit her like a toone of brickes. Yes she was tall and she had curves; but it didn't bother her. And being arrogant and sensitive helped her build up her reputation and for argumentative? That stung bad. Yes she hadn't had a boyfriend or a night with a guy in years but it wasn't like they didn't want her; she just didn't want them. She made her first mistake with guys when she lost her innocence to such a jerk and she swore to never get intimate with a guy unless she truely loves them and they love her aswell. But that's just wishful thinking.

"You know!" She pointed her finger at Nick. "You remind me of a guy I use to date in highschool" She hissed. Her veins boiled just thinking of him. She couldn't remember his name but his features resembalanced Nick's.

Nick shrugged angrily. "And?" He asked.

"He was the biggest jerk I met but guess what? I feel inlove with that dickhead. And I'm pretty sure I still feel for him now. Thats why I'm such a heartless bitch! I feel inlove with a guy and he literally ripped my heart out and stamped on it repeatedly and he gave it back to me like nothing had ever happened between us!" Miley let herself drop to the floor of Nick's office. The tears already streaming down her face. Her right hand still had a tight grip on the glass table as she sat there.

There she was crying her eyes out infront of a guy who she was supposed to befriend into getting her shop back. Now she was pretty sure that was down the drain.

She had _offically_ just had a **meltdown** infront of a global legendary business man.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Normal POV

Nick bent down next to the broken woman. Guilt filling his gut and sadness for seeing a such a young woman cry..and by his own words. He felt himself instantly regret everything; regret whatever he had said to her. But he couldn't let just this woman brung him down. He sighed and quickly got back up and straightened his tie. "I'll be round tommorow afternoon to make sure you've packed most your belongings" He smiled slightly and helped the young woman up to her feet.

"Please?" She begged slowly. "This shop is everything to me, but not just to me but to the people that come there and to my employer; everyone" Nick shook his head softly.

"I'm sorry" Nick whispered back to her. "It's just that-Wait? You only have one employer?" Nick tried hard not to laugh in the young womans face. Miley nodded her head.

"He's called Joesph and he is a very decent guy Nicholas" Miley snapped.

Nick put his hands up in mercy. "Calm down there tiger. I only asked" He smirked at her and walked back towards his leather chair. Miley grabbed ahold of his arm tightly.

"You listen here you little bastard!" Miley hissed. "Your not knocking down one of the two most precious things to me in my life, but your knocking down my life's work!" Nick shrugged; pretending to not care but he knew deep down he wanted to help this woman as much as he could; but he thought he'd become a major disapointment to his father if he let down his guard just for one of the most beautifulest girl's he'd ever come across...correction, the most beautiful girl he would EVER come across.

"So if there's two, what's the other thing?" Nick faked a smirk and looked at her shocked face.

Miley sighed; staightening down her skirt she looked at him deeply in the eyes. "My five year old son" Nick gulped and looked down; feeling guilty of how much pain he would cause her in the near future.

"Oh, well you better get home to your son" Miley sighed helplessly and looked at Nick one last time before she walked out the door.

"Thanks for your time.." She spoke sadly, walking towards the door; slightly opening it. "You heartless bastard!" She sneered cold and harshly. She walked out of his office slamming the door behind her; leaving behind a guilty Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Normal POV

Nick looked down at his watch. The cold breeze hitting him repeatedly with soft, harsh snow. It was 6:43pm and Nick now stood outside the shop that he would be knocking down the day after tomorrow. He breathed out the air that he had been kieeping in his lungs to see it slowly drift off into the cold night sky; the steam so hot for a few milliseconds showing its true colours against the wind. He walked up to the glass door; seeing the 'close' sign he knocked a few times before seeing a figure open the door. It wasn't so tall but it was quite small.

The door opened and the bell above it chimmed. Nick looked down to see a young boy standing there in his pijamas. The young boy's hair was thick and pull of natural wet curls. His blue ocean eye's beamed just like his mothers. Nick smiled down at him and bent down to the young boy's level. He ruffled his hair softly. "Is your mom here little guy?" The young boy nodded and backed away from Nick slightly. Nick chuckled.

"Alexander Jerry!" Miley popped out from the back of the shop. "Get your little skinny bottom back upstairs! You've just came from the shower" Miley laughed slightly filling Nick's ears with a small tune. "You could catch something from the cold" Miley quickly ran towards Alexander laughing; totally oblivious of the young man standing at the shop door. "And I don't want my little precious sunshine sick do I?" She beamed and picked up her son; spinning him around as they both laughed.

"But mom! There's some man at the door" Miley stopped and quickly looked at where her son was pointing. She placed her son down not leaving her gaze off Nick.

"Go on, go to bed please" She turned towards Alexander and kissed his forehead. "Please?" Her son nodded and quickly ran upstairs towards his room. She finally looked back at Nick. "What are you doing here?" She sighed.

"Like I said in my office yesterday; I'm here to check if your-" Miley nodded cutting him off with her hand.

"Yeah, I heard..Loud and clear" She sighed sad. Miley turned around and walked slightly towards the stairs. "I just want to know why" She turned around facing him. Her eye's were pleading with his.

"Well it was because you weren't making enough-" Miley cut him off again.

"I know it was profit wise. But why did you want to knock this place down? Not the company or anything to do with money, YOU" She pointed towards him. "I mean you must have a good reason to kick me and my only son out on the streets before christmas" Nick sighed sadly.

"You really want to know?" Miley nodded. "Well this place.." He took a slow look around the large area. "This is the place where my ex-girlfriend told me she loves me" Miley smiled sadly. She was totally confused in how that affected him so badly. "And also this was the exact same spot where I freaked out about it and broke up with her; right after she told me she loves me"


	6. Chapter 6

Falling down; part 6

Normal POV

"Ooh" Miley whispered. She gestured Nick to come inside and he obeyed; closing the glass door behind him. "Champagne?" She asked softly. She waited until he nodded to walk up the stairs to her flat; which was her home.

Nick smiled at her newly found friendlyness and followed her upstairs. Her flat caught him off guard; it was so modern and equally nice. "Wow" He whispered to himself impressed. "How did you get this place so...beautiful?" He smiled and walked into the livingroom.

Miley beamed hearing her home being called beautiful. She walked into the kitchen grabbing two glasses and a bottle of champagne. "My bestfriend helped me out with the furnishing and some money..but I eventually payed him off" She smiled and walked into the livingroom. Placing the glasses ontop of the small coffee table. "He works in my shop which is weird. But he makes the most of it by buying his girlfriend chocolates and all" Nick smiled.

"Sounds like something my brother would do" Miley and him both laughed lightly. "He works in a chocolate shop aswell. But I don't know where..I remember him telling me once or twice but I seriously never remember." Nick chucked. "He say's he's going to invite his bestfriend over for dinner with the whole family one day." Miley smiled lightly. "But she's his boss aswell" Nick grinned while Miley giggled alittle.

"Wow" Miley smiled and picked up the champagne bottle. She sat down beside Nick finding the opener for the champagne bottle. She pulled open the bottle of champagne; only for the contents to come splumerging out...and found it's way to Nick's black pant's. Miley giggled and slightly gasped. Nick looked down at his trouser's in disbelief.

"Thanks" He grinned towards her. Miley burst out laughing and quickly grabbed some tissues from beside her. She rushed them over to Nick; gently dabbing his crotch area. "Wow, erm Miley, it's fine" He chuckled and stopped her; slightly touching her small hands to stop. Miley laughed again and let go of the tissues. Nick's hand still touching her's. Their eye's meeting one another's once again in the past few days. "Have I ever told you that you've got the most beautiful eyes?" Nick smiled; with his other hand he touched Miley's now flushed cheek. He brung her closer slightly with his hand and with their eye's still locked onto one another's and the air around their lips running thin. They both sat there in a deep trance; waiting for the first to crack.

The edge of Nick's soft lip's slowly turned into half a smile as he noticed them leaning closer. Nick swooped his arm around her waist and brung her closer; finally the air between them was gone as their lips moved in sync with eachother.

In the matter of seconds his lips were off from hers. He quickly stood up and brushed himself down. "I'm sorry" He cracked and started to walk out the livingroom door. "Please be out by tommorow?" And with that Nick walked out the shop; leaving Miley in another heartbreaking moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Part 7**_

_**{Okay so the previous parts have been ridicously short..am I right? Haha. Well I guess I wanted to make it up to you suckas and well show my gratitude for your amazing comments on this short story. I made it alittle..well a hell of a lot longer than usual (: Ohh..I love Miley in the next episode...she makes me laugh hehe(:}**_

**Miley's POV**

I stared at the last spot I seen Nick; he had just hasitly ran out my shop...away from me? I don't get why he's so difficult.I mean I let down my guard...my guard that I've had up since Alex was born.. and for him..I was ready to open up and before I even had the chance to, it felt like he just ripped out my heart that I was ready to give to him and he stamped on it...repeatedly..like there was no other reason..like he was afraid or me or something? But I'm not that scary am I? I mean come on..I don't go round kidnapping little dogs like Cruella from 101 Dolamations did I? Or masacure countless people? The only thing I've done so terribly is give my heart to some jerk when I was 17! But that's only something terrible to me..But in some ways which have proven difficult on my behalf inwhich I'm glad happened. I'm actually glad I gave my heart to that jerk otherwise I wouldn't have my little guy in the next room..or realize that I shouldn't trust guys so easily..

Maybe I should be off guys until I know I'm ready? Yeah seems like a better plan than going to give the love I had left for another _jerk_...

**Normal POV**

Nick trudged his feet through the snow; his mind still recaping 3 minutes ago. He had just kissed Miley; that beautiful woman that he didn't even know the name of. He touched his lips slightly feeling the tingly sensation still there. A sigh escaped his lips. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at the shop; the livingroom light was still on.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" He hissed to himself. He kicked the snow that lay underneath his feet sending it flying through the wind, but it effortlessly came right back at the angry 23 year old guy. "Erh" He shreked in pure temper. Nick had a temper but he managed to never take it out on people only behind closed doors; but the other day with Miley got him quite peeved, and since he had a mental image of seeing the beauty before; that brung back bad memories and re-opened scars. The scars that deeply shook the man to his inner heart. That flashed painful memories in his head that he wished would never show again, and he only started to succed...until Miley arrived. There was always something about Miley that made Nick want to touch her soft plumped lips with his, that sent his heart pounding against his chest vigriously rapidly. He had felt nothing..nothing at all like it..well not since her. And truth be told; he only thought that that one girl could sent his heart swooning and his chest aching so much...but that's until Miley came along. Now he didn't know where he stood. Everything had changed...every single detail...all apart from his own going love.

He remembered alot about the beautiful woman, he remembered her ways; the way she would never give up on things that truley mattered to her, the way she always gave people a truthful honest answer that made her be abit of a bitch in some people's eyes, but in others they were thankful. The time where she'd grow stubborn if you didn't give her what she wanted, or the days were she'd always bring a goofy smile to your face whenever your down...he remembered the way her long soft, hazel brown loose curls would just end below her smooth butt, the way her cheeks would imediatley redden when Nick would play her a compliment or whenever she caught him staring at her beautiful body. But mostly he missed her ocean blue eyes, that shone so effortlessly in the light; making his own soft brown eye's twinkle with tear's just thinking of them, he even loved the way that whenever she was about to cry her eye's glazed over and her crystal orb's shone more than anything he had ever seen. Nick missed her ways and her personality...but mostly he missed the beauty all together.

It was officaly in Nick's head..the reason why he was so mean to that breath takingly young woman in his office the other day...it was because she reminded him much like the woman he loves..

It was definatly there in his thought's that he was and will always be still inlove with his highschool sweetheart...and her name? Well that's easy: Nick smiled..

He responded with such emotion;

"Miley Cyrus" The warm air that came out his mouth were instantly breath taking like her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Part 8**_

The light shone through the bedroom curtains as Miley slept. The alarm soon rang indicating it was 9:00am. She groaned softly before sitting up in her bed. The smell of burnt toast twitched her nose. Miley's eyes grew wide. She jumped from the bed almost instantly, running out her bedroom and down the corridor to the kitchen.

"Alex!" Miley cried out loudly; her voice shook with worry. She walked into the kitchen to see her son sitting on the table; she sighed in relief. A light chuckle was heard, Miley looked up to see her employer standing holding two pieces of burnt toasts. "Your such.." She remembered Alex sitting there. "A goof." She simply stated, laughing alittle.

"Well, look who finally woke up" He said, he placed the two pieces of toasts on Alex's plate. The young boy look at it in disgust.

"I am not..eating that" Alez stated clearly; making Miley laugh.

"Here" Miley grabbed his plate and chuckled the toast in the bin. "I'll make you some toast.." She looked over at her employer. "That isn't burnt" He shook his head slightly; shocked by Alex's reaction. He looked at Miley and grinned.

"Miles?" He laughed alittle. She turned around after she put the toast in and looked at him, nodding for him to carry on. "Are you always this under dressed?" He chuckled heavily, watching the young woman blush. She looked down at herself seeing that she was only in a pair of skimpy shorts and her bra.

Miley's eyes grew wide with embarrasment. "Crap" She hissed, she ran out the room to get her gownie. After a few minutes of the guys laughing, Miley came strooling back in. "Joe.." She pointed her finger at him, "You..you suck" She smiled devishly at him before grabbing the toast.

Joe laughed again, "Hey, it's not my fault that you like to flant your sexy figure" He grinned at her. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Joe?" Miley said, it was more of a question that anything else. He nodded letting her continue. "Would you mind.." She closed her eyes tightly; afraid of his actions. She hadn't told him she was getting kicked out. "..helping me find somewhere to live?" She opened her right eye to catch a glimpse of his angery face, she watched him clench his fists and his jaw stiffened. She sighed and opened both of her eyes, walking over to him. She placed both her hands, on each of his broad shoulders. "Hey, calm down Joe Ster" He smiled slightly at her pet name that she had given him a few years ago.

"Who, in their right mind would..would throw a mother and her son out on christmas eve?" Joe asked, totally oblivious. Miley shook her head slightly, remembering the event's of last night, when she and Nick had kissed. Soon salty tears welled in her eyes. Even if she didn't want to admit it, her body and soul already had. She had started to fall for a guy she was supposed to hate in less than a week. Joe sighed, and brung her into a bear hug. He hadn't seen his bestfriend cry infront of anyone apart from him; she hadn't even cried infront of her son. "It's going to be alright" He cooed to her, like she was a baby. Miley nodded sending the vibrations through Joe's neck. He rubbed her back. Joe pulled away from her; he watched as a hot tear trickled down her rosy cheeks. "I know where you can live" He smiled. He brought his thumb up to her face, brushing away any tears that had fallen. Miley looked at him hopefully. "Your staying with me" He grinned.

"But..But don't you live with.." Miley asked, before she could finish her sentance Joe nodded. Joe kept looking at Miley, he shooed away Alexander with his hand making the young boy get ready.

"Yeah, I live with my brother" Joe sighed. "But you've got to face your fear's Miles" Miley shook her head almost instantly. "It's either now or never"

"I choose never" Miley tryed to walk away from Joe, but he placed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her where she was.

"Miles, you can't just pretend _he_ never exists" Joe said, Miley nodded like she could. "Miles, it's been over _five_ years since you last seen him"

Miley slapped Joe's hand's away, angry. "Yes, five year's Joe. He left me standing in this shop when I was **17**! I told him I love him and what did he do? He broke up with me and ran." Miley blurted out. "Before I could even tell him I was pregnant with his child!.." Miley cried out, the memory coming back to her head like it was yesterday. "..When I was pregnant with Alex" She sniffed softly. Joe's brown eye's showed sympathy towards her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Part 9_

Joe placed the last box into his car. "Oh Miles?" Joe asked, Miley nodded bringing out some of Alex's things. "Well, you've been my bestfriend for years now, and you haven't met my family. Well maybe when you were dating my brother. But they ony saw glimpses of you.." Joe grinned. "..like when you went into Nick's room..and when you came out" Miley looked at Joe in pure shock.

"Your kidding right?" Joe laughed and shook his head. Miley's cheeks started to burn with embarrasment.

"And since I've talked so much about you..like a bestfriend should. They wanted to meet you again, and Alex" Joe spoke. A small sweet smile on his face. He watched as fear shone in her blue eyes. "Don't worry..they know about Alex" He smiled. "And they wanted to help.." Joe opened the car door for Alex. He shut it when the young boy was in and turned to Miley. "..pue they want to see their grandchild." Miley smiled slightly.

"Well..if you say so. When?" She walked into the passanger side and got into the car.

Joe grinned and got in the driver's seat. "Erm..tonight?" Miley nodded in agreement.

"So Joe?" Miley asked, Joe turned to look at her while turning the engine on. "When are you going to let me ride this bad boy" She grins and run's her hands on the dashboard. Joe chuckled and stopped atmost instantly.

His face grew serious that Miley had to keep herself from laughing. "Never Cyrus..never!" Joe said. Miley groaned slightly.

"You'll let me one day, you know?" She grinned and placed her seatbelt on. She turned to look at her son who was reading..once again his favourite book of Wind and the Willows: which was his only book of the collection. "Get your seatbelt on little guy" She smiled.

She looked back at her shop and sighed, all those memories, would be kept in that shop. "Joe?" Miley whispered. Joe turned alittle, and nodded. "Can I tell you something?" Miley asked, Joe looked at her and nodded; afraid what she would say. "Some guy...named Nick Jonas..well I kind of, started to develop feeling's for him. And it's so strange because his name seem's so fimilar to me and I fell for him so fast in these past few days that it just can't be possible. Than last night...we kissed." Miley blurted out in a hushed tone. "That's when he ran off. Leaving me." She sighed, she started to play with her fingers. Joe just looked at her; in shock. But he just nodded in return, not sure what to say, or weither to tell her.

Joe pulled up at his house. It was alot bigger than Miley's and her shop put together. "Oh and Miles?" Miley turned to look at him before replying:

"Yes?" She asked. Unbuckling her belt, still looking at him.

"He doesn't really _live_ with me" Joe grinned. Miley's face screwed up in anger.

"You..idiot!" She screetched. "I can't believe you lead me to believe that he did!" She smacked his biecep playfully. Joe laughed and than grabbed ahold of Miley's arm before she swung at him again. She groaned and got out of his car, with Joe following in her footsteps.

She placed one of the last boxes inside Joe's house before telling her son to pick his room. Joe held up the last box in the car. He started to walk into the house as Miley came out. "Joe!" Miley shouted softly to get his attention. "Don't drop that box! It has Alex's things in" She grinned slightly and walked over.

"Of course I'm not going to drop it." He laughed, closing his eye's slightly because of the sun. "I'm a strong guy" Miley forced a laugh before walking up to he bestfriend.

"Well I have a feeling you might drop the box in like 1 minute" She grinned. Joe looked at her confused.

"What..What do you me-" Joe spoke, before he could finish his sentance a huge blow was send to his crotch area. Making him groan loudly in pain, he dropped the box onto the pavement before stammering to the floor. Holding his pride and joy. Miley laughed heavily, watching her bestfriend groan in pain.

She knelt beside him. "Next time, don't lie..pretty boy" She grinned and patted his head. She kissed his cheek still grinning from ear to ear. "Remember, don't stay out too late, we need to get ready for to met your _parent's_" Miley spoke as she walked away into the house. Joe groaned in response.

"Your dead Cyrus!" Joe shouted back after a few minutes.

**AN; Well, right now I think this story is getting GREAT feedback, inwhich I wanna say thanks to (: I got alot of comment's and reviews and I want to say that it means alot to me(: Oh, and I'm like uber, duber sorry this story hasn't been updated for like 4 days! ;o I know right: terrible! Haha. But, I'm getting my head down on writing now until I go back to school -.- and I have already written up to tweleve or eleven i think? so..thats good..ish haha(: **


	10. Chapter 10

_Part 10_

Miley peered down at herself. She had tried to look good, and she had definatley succeeded, but in her eye's. She looked nothing but a slut, and slut who slept with their son and had his child. She didn't want to give away that intention. So she took off her red dress; throwing it on the floor. "Not that one" She hissed to herself, she picked up another dress and looked at it disgusted. "Not that one either" She threw it ontop of the bed. She finally took out a simple white dress. A smile had already began to twitch her lips as she tried the soft fabric on. A cool shiver went down her spine as she looked at herself through the mirror, she smoothed down the dress; examining herself. She nodded in approval before placing on cream heels, and some accessories.

Miley walked out her room, clutching her purse; her face frowning by how nervous she was. Joe looked over at her in amazement and so did her five year old son.

"Miles.." Joe spoke, totally taken aback by his friend's beauty. "You look...incrediable." He smiled, inwhich she returned.

"You really think so?" She asked. Joe and Alex both nodded making her giggle at them. "Well I wanted to match the scenery outside."

Joe shook his head slightly, his mouth hanging wide. "Miley..I thought the scenery looked beautiful, but when I look at you, trust me. You make the scenery look like Alex's poo.." He grinned as he felt a small blow to his leg from Alex. "..trust me Alex's poo.." He held his nose. "Ain't pretty" Miley laughed and walked over.

"Ready?" She asked, climbing into the car. Joe soon done the same after Alex sat in the back seat.

"Shouldn't I not be the one asking you?" He chuckled, he put the keys in the engine and turned it on. Making the sound of the engine vibrate through the leather seats.

Joe stood at the front door; waiting for Miley and Alex to catch up. "Come on" He gestured his hand towards them, indicating for them to hurry themselves up. Miley nodded and ran up the 3 step's holding Alexander's hand before she stood with Joe. She straightened down her dress and fixed Alex's tie. She nodded towards Joe, telling him she was ready. Ready for what would come next.

Soon the marble door flung open to reveal a middle-aged woman. Her brown curly hair fell just past her shoulders, almost instantly Miley reconginzed the woman before her and smiled. She always wondered where Alex's father had gotten his hair from and inwhich Alex had taken on that feature aswell.

Denise smiled brightly at Miley, she hadn't seen her in over 5 years and when she did she felt an imediate warmth. She had always liked Miley, definatley better than all the girl's Nick had brung home after her; she always knew that Nick thought dating other girls would help, but it never did. You would always see the hurt, and heartbroken boy each day even for a split few seconds. "Miley" She cried out in happiness. She pulled her into a tight hug. Miley on the other hand was mroe suprised by the hug; she had always thought Denise didn't like her.

"Denise" Miley said, she gave her a small squeeze back before both women let go. She looked down at Alex and smiled. "This is Alexander" She grinned.

The woman looked down at Alexander in awe. She bent down to his level. "Hi Alex" She cooed his name. He gave her a small smile. Denise looked at Miley for a split second and seeing Miley nod she whispered; "I'm your grandma" Alex smiled widely than and he engulfed her in a hug. Denise grinned; totally satisfied but taken aback. She finally stood up. "I missed having little guys to hug" She said sadly. "But now I have Alexander." Miley nodded; still smiling.

Joe took ahold of his mother's shoulder; leaning against her. "Well your other guy is still here you know" He spoke. "I'm still a little guy to hug" Denise laughed lightly and brung her son into a warm hug. Joe snuggled up to his mom. "I missed your hugs" He said, with a small smile.

"You've always been a sucka for hugs" Miley grinned, closeing the door finally.

Miley sat next to Alexander as they talked about what had been happening in the space of 5 years. Right across from here there was 2 extra plates and cutlery. She nudged Joe; who was sitting on the other side of her more closer to his father. Joe turned and gave Miley the 'what the hell' stare.

Her eyes wondered to the two extra plates and Joe's eyes followed where she was looking. A gasp was drawn from his lips, causing his parents, Alexander, Miley and his older brother and wife to look at him. "Is there more people-" Joe got interrupted half way through his sentance.

"Sorry were late" A man spoke causing the whole table to look at him. He sat down; unaware of the guests. He gestured the young woman who had came with him to sit beside him. She gave them a friendly smile. "We got caught in..in..in" Nick stuttered as his eye's lay upon Miley. _Why is she here after lastnight? What the hell is going on? Is she that woman Joe constantly talks about..apart from Demi? God, she hates me for ditching her lastnight. She must hate me more seeing Debra here with me. God, I hate myself for bringing her, she's so annoying. _

"What are you doing here?" Miley spoke, the whole table fell silent as they waited for Nick's response. Nick looked down than back up at Miley; she looked even more beautiful than he had remembered.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm part of this family" Nick said, he watched as the tears welled in her eyes. He looked over at Joe for support. He didn't know why she was crying now.


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven.

**AN: Liking this story? Hehe, I'm like loving writing it, and I'd just like to thank whoever comment's and reviews! So far I have 26 reviews! And on my last upload on part eight I got 11 comment's under 12 hours! WOO! Haha. **

Joe looked between Miley and Nick. He gulped. "Come here for a moment." He said, he grabbed her hand ignoring the stares from the table and a gawping Nick. He walked outside with her closing the door after them.

Miley looked at Joe. The hurt shone in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Miley asked, the tear's trickled down her face now. Joe sighed. The guilt rocked through him as he watched the tear's fall; but part of him didn't know why. "I can't believe that he is your brother!" She spat.

"Miles, let me explain!" Joe tried, Miley shook her head.

"I can't believe you Joesph." Miley mumbled. "I'll be out your house by the end of the night." Miley sniffed.

"Miley, don't. Please." Joe tried. "I didn't think..it would effect you so much seeing my brother." Joe spoke concerned. "I know it must be difficult for you seeing him after all these years, but Mi, don't get so angery about it."

"JOE!" Miley shouted. "You told me that I was inlove with your brother. That I had Alex with him, but you never told me his name! You never told me that HE was the guy I started to fall for in less than a week!" Miley screamed at him. "You never told me your brother was Nick." Miley whispered, alot quieter; she looked towards he feet feeling the tears come out like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry Mi, but..but when you had that accident just after Alex was born, you forgot about basically everything, I had to restart our friendship and you finally grew back memories of us. The only person you remembered straight away was Alex, which the doctors thought was a mircale...but after that you started to ask about Alex's father; so I told you everything I knew..just not his name Mi. I didn't want to see you get hurt anymore. Your too important to me to let go just because of my idiotic younger brother!" Joe cried back.

Nick leant off the door. He had heard every single thing that his brother and the mother of his child had just said. No wonder Miley looked so fimilar to him. No wonder Alex looked alot like him. No wonder he fell in love with her just as equally as fast as she did. No wonder he hasn't been able to move on properly with another woman, because he was still inlove with her..Miley. No wonder he ran again when they had kissed the previous night. But what he didn't get is why she didn't tell him she was pregnant with his own child or why he didn't hear about the crash.

He couldn't take it anymore; his feeling's were opening up scars that hadn't really healed properly. He just felt like he wanted Miley back in his arms. But he knew she wouldnt not after what he had done..again.

He walked back to the table and picked up his coat. He could feel everyone's stares on him. "Thanks for the dinner mom.." Nick said looking down at the food that hadn't been touched. "I'm going to erm..head home." He spoke, everyone nodded at him apart from one person..He looked over at them and smiled. He slowly walked over to them..he could still feel everyone's eyes digging into his soul. He bent down to his high and ruffled his hair. He watched them smile at him. "Take care of your mom for me little guy." He whispered so nobody could hear. He watched the little boy nod. He grinned sadly at him and engulfed him in a hug. The first hug he had ever given to his own son. The emotions were shown on his face as he pulled away; like he wanted to hold onto his son forever and never let go, he wanted to be there with him through everything..But he had a feeling Miley wouldn't approve in some way. He sighed and stood up. He looked at everyone staring back at him in aww. He looked at Debra who was giving him glares of pure jealousy. "Bye." He whispered; loud enough for everyone to hear though, he took ahold of Debra's arm pulling her along with him. He went through the back door where he had parked his car with Debra following alittle too closely behind.

"Nicky?" Debra spoke, flirting. Nick sighed and shook his head.

"What?" He spoke, his words cold.

"Want to..come back to mine?" Debra smirked. Touching his biecep.

Nick sighed, and shrugged her off. His anger boiled his veins. "Debra..weren't you not there? That child in there is my son! And I didn't even know about it until now!" He shouted.

"I know but-"

"But what? All I want to do is get home, and think! Think about where this leads me now, or what I'm going to do next. All your doing is screwing up my head." He spat.

"I-"

"I don't want any stupid lame excuses Debra, I know what your like. Your going to screw me and think I want you to be my girlfriend, and than wife and than your going to divorce me and get my money!" Nick screamed. "Well guess what Debra..Thats not going to happen!" He walked away from her; getting in his car. "Find another ride home Debra." He said more calmly. He turned the engine on and drove away; leaving a suprised woman.

But what he didn't know..is that the girl he was inlove with had been listening in on their conversation. Only one thought crossed her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Part twelve.

Nick sat on his king sized bed, all his thoughts came rushing down on him. He couldn't believe he was so mean to Debra, or that he didn't recongnize that Miley who looked exactly like his high school sweetheart, or that her son..well their son looked EXACTLY like him. He couldn't believe he was so stupid to not even ask her name, Miley's name. Than he wouldn't of kissed her if he knew who it was. He would still knock the place down. But with good reasons...1. She couldn't really pay the bills. 2. Because it wasn't making money. 3. It brung back memories. 4. His regrets & Mistakes. They were basically knocking it down because Nick couldn't look at it without feeling guilty and basically..shit.

_- Flashback - _

_Nick opened the door to the shop, the bell ringing above him; telling people someone had entered the place. He stopped, hearing the door shut after him he took a long scan around the shop ground floor; the excitement builded up in him. He couldn't wait to see her, the girl that made his heart pound against his chest, that made his knees grow weak, that made him think only about her and no other girl would cross his mind..ever. _

_He turned his attention towards the chocolate stand; and there she stood, the girl that made all his emotions come to the surface; bad and good. He smiled sweetly at her and walked over; his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. "Hey Miles." He grinned, his cheeks flushing already. _

_Miley giggled at him. "Your kidding? You still blush even though we've been together so long?" She said, her worries faded away..for now. _

_"Yeah." Nick chuckles lighty, scratching the back of his neck. He had a feeling she wanted to tell him something. "So why did you call me so suddenly?" He asked. _

_Miley smiled slightly. "Well..it's just that...I know its so random and all, and I've literally just noticed it and I'm not bothered if you don't feel the same and all because I know we'll last forever." She grinned. Nick smiled back; still confused. _

_"So what are you trying to say?" Nick asked. _

_"Well theres two things I have to say. Good thing and a good and bad thing?" Miley spoke more quietly now; anxiouty filled her gut. "It's just that we have been dating for like a year now and all and it's just.." Nick raised his eyebrow._

_"Spit it out." He chuckled. _

_"I think I love you..No wait!" She hit her head as if she was stupid. "I know I love you." She smiled at him, but seeing his face drained the life out of her. _

_Nick scratched the back of his neck, nobody had ever told him they love him..nevermind a girl..his girl; his own girlfriend! He didn't know what to do or what to say. "Erm..I-I" He stuttered. "I can't do this Miley." He sighed and quickly ran, he ran down the street, he ran away from her, from the girl that had just confessed her feelings towards him. He ran because he didn't know how to say i love you back, he ran because he hadn't felt such passion from anyone, and now that he ran. He threw it all away. _

_His legs ached so he stopped beside a tree,far away from the town he lived at. He looked at it and smiled, he knew what to do. He grabbed his pocket knife from his jeans and carved something that he could go see whenever he wanted. Nobody would go out of town this far, and nobody would know he had written it..nobody but him. _

_It took him what seemed like hours, hours to prove something to himself. He took a step back and admired his work, his works, his feelings. _

_He placed his finger tips on the tree trunk, feeling the texture of the carved words. _

_The words that read; 'We might not be one, but one we are at heart, and in my heart you shall lie, forever' _


	13. Chapter 13

Part Thirteen.

- End of flashback -

Nick buried his head in his hands, the mistakes and regrets he had made in one move had always haunted him; and to this day it still did. He layed his back down on the king sized bed; his face still in his hands.

_- Flashback - _

_Nick walked into the school grounds, he could feel a few peoples stares on him already as he trugged into the over populated corridors. Thats when he spotted her; his ex-girlfriend. It had only happened yesterday when he ran out on her and he already knew that 1. They weren't together anymore. 2. Everyone at school must have found out. 3. He hated himself for it. _

_He walked over to her, he wanted to change things, maybe not back to the way they were but near or even friends. _

_"Miles?" Nick said, it sounded more like question than anything else. He watched her turn around; pure angry shone in her beautiful eyes. _

_"Only my friends get to call me that." Miley spat at him, grabbing her books. _

_Nick gulped, he could feel alot of people's attention turn towards him and Miley. "Miles..I mean Miley, I'm so so sorry." Nick scratched the back of his neck nervously. _

_"Your sorry?" She laughed without humor. "Come on Nick, thought you'd have a better plan or speech than that." She grumbled. She closed her locker. _

_"I didn't come prepared." Nick said, and instantly regretted it. _

_"Prepared!" Miley snorted, her coinfidence was kicking in. "I didn't think you'd need to come prepared Nicholas." She spoke out of anger. _

_"Well facing you everyone needs to become prepared!" He shot back. Miley's faced dropped, than she frowned. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, she was hurt by his comment and tried to hide it...miserably failing. _

_"It means..it means.." Nick stuttered, thinking of a way of putting it. "It-means-that-your-kind-of-a-bitch-to-some-people-and-when-people-try-to-talk-to-you-they-forget-their-words-because-you-normally-scare-the-beejeebes-outta-them." He spoke softly but quite fast._

_Miley shuddered, thinking. His sentance came so fast and hit her so hard. She shrugged it off. "Well you have to be scary if you want some respect round here. Even though you couldn't give me any." She spat. _

_"Miley..Just quit while your ahead." Nick sighed, Miley raised an eyebrow towards him. "Quit being such a bitch!" Nick shouted at her. _

_Miley gasped, nearly everyone in the corridor listening to them gasped and gawped. "You.." She poked his shoulder. "Your so far up your own ass that your such a jerk!" Miley shot back; mad. _

_"Yeah, but I guess I'm the jerk that got told you love him..by you!" Nick poked her shoulder back; but gently. He heard everyone gasp again. _

_"Your such a dick." She stated. _

_"Well you weren't exactly saying that when we were at it, did you!" Nick flashed her a fake grin. _

_Miley saw red, like she was a bull..she just saw it, and she wasn't normally the type for violence but for Nick? Oh he drived her so crazy she would make an exception to all the things she promised herself she would never do. And what happens when a bull she's red? They go for it. _

_Walking closer to him, she leaned in closer; her pink outlined fluffy lips grew closer to his ear. The pupils watching them wided their eyes and shuffled around more to get a better view. Miley grinned to herself and whispered; "Well Nick..say bye bye to your future children." Nick's face grew confused and before he knew it her knee took a hard blow to his crotch. He grabbed ahold of it instantly as he feel towards the lockers; leaning himself up. Pain shouting through his lower abdomen. _

_"Your such a bitch." Nick growled sheepishly. His voice stained. _

_Miley felt her heart crack, but she didn't let it show. She didn't want him to know he was hurting her so badly and that he had such a big effect on him. "And your a jerk." She replied. "Used to fit like a perfect couple. Only I wanted more." She hissed, and with that she walked away. Her head held high as she fought the tears. _

_- End of flashback - _


	14. Chapter 14

Part fourteen.

Nick ran his hands through his hair, thinking of what to do next. He missed Miley, she was definatley the same girl he used to date in highschool, the girl he feel inlove with. He glanced over to the clock; it read 10:23pm. It's too late to make amends now? Maybe the morning. He took off his black italian shoes and looked over at the clock again: 10:24pm. He sighed.

Nick glanced around the room, his eye's lay on a book that someone; he didn't know, had sent him. He sat up from the bed and walked over unsteadily. He picked up the book in his hands reading the title: "Is it love you're feeling or just an infatuation?" By Ann Landers. He kept re-reading the title; thinking about it himself; love or infatuation. 

He opened the first page; not sure if he was ready.

_"Infatuation is instant desire - one set of glands calling to another. Love is friendship that has caught fire. It takes root and grows, one day at a time. Infatuation is marked by a feeling of insecurity. You are excited and eager but not genuinely happy. There are nagging doubts, unanswered questions, little bits and pieces about your beloved that you would just as soon not examine to closely. It might spoil the dream._

Love is the quiet understanding and mature acceptance of imperfection. It is real. It gives you strength and grows beyond you - to bolster your beloved. You are warmed by his presence, even when he is away. Miles do not separate you. You have so many wonderful little films in your head that you keep replaying. But near or far, you know he is yours and you can wait.

Infatuation says, "We must get married right away. I can't risk losing him." Love says, "Be patient. Don't panic. Plan your future with confidence." Infatuation has an element of sexual excitement. Whenever you are together you hope it will end in intimacy. Love is not based on sex. It is the maturation of friendship that makes sex so much sweeter. You must be friends before you can be lovers.

Infatuation lacks confidence. When he's away, you wonder if he is cheating. Sometimes you check.

Love means trust. You are calm, secure and unthreatened. He feels your trust, and it makes him even more trustworthy.

Infatuation might lead you to do things you will regret, but love never steers you in the wrong direction.

Love is elevating. It lifts you up. It makes you look up. It makes you think up. It makes you a better person than you were before." 

Nick sighed heavily. This definaltey caught himself up on a few things that still loomed over his mind..until now. Maybe he was just playing with her feelings, maybe he actually still loves her..well he knows for a fact he still does. But what if its just infatuation? What if everything he is feeling is just lust?

"No.." He hissed to himself. "**I still love her**.." He gasped at his own confession to himself..He hadn't said those words outside of his head since...never! He hadn't told anyone even. So maybe telling her was the start..of something new. He needed time...some time.

He quickly put on his black itatian shoes again. He slipped on his coat before running off down the stairs and out the house.

He knew where he had to be...he had to be there; the bar.

He turned several corners before he came onto the fimilar road. He looked to his right seeing _her _shop. Maybe? Just maybe. He slowed down to a halt before getting out. "It's all of nothing." He whispered to himself. He got out the car taking slow meaningful steps to her shop. Thinking of things to say and to express himself, he didn't even know if she felt...the same? He got to the door; seeing the closed sign staring back at him. He knocked a few times..nobody answered. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He brought his face up to the glass and peered inside...Nothing was there, it was all **gone**.

Than it hit him. He told her to move out, to _leave._

**AN: Sooo...like the story? I think a few {like one or two more chapters til the end! ;o I have a new story underway though, and I'm excited for it to come out..to a screeen near you(; I'm going to keep writing it and writing it :D But first lets finish this story..btw, thanks sooo much for the reviews & comments. It means alot! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

Part fifteen.

Nick drove to the first place he knew she'd be..his brothers. They had been bestfriends since highschool. So of course they'd be there. He first had to visit some place to go and get something before he stood infront of his older brother's house. Nerves hitting him instantly.

"It's now or never Nick." He whispered to himself. He slowly walked towards the door. His heart racing inside his pounding chest, her brains racking things to say. He got to the door inwhich seemed like hours. He guided his hand over the door bell; they shook with nerves: like him. Thats when he quickly pinned down the button for a few seconds before letting go.

Nick soon realised he might'nt be ready for this, but before he could escape the door flung open slightly. He looked at them before sratching his neck nervously. He got down to the young boys level; right now excitement and realisation took over; his worries washed away, even his regrets. And that was only by seeing his 5 year old son. The boy looked as suprised to Nick before smiling remembering who he was.

"Hey." Nick grinned; he ruffled his hair like he had the previous times they greeted. Alex giggled and smiled at Nick.

"Hi." Alex whispered back quietly.

"Soo.." Nick rummaged through his bag. He had to have something to hold the things in. He brung out a large pair of books and presented them to Alex. "Here, I got this for you." Alex grinned widely.

He took it into his small hands before smiling a 'thank you' to Nick. "It's..it's amazing!" Alex screetched; happily.

Miley stepped out of the darkness of the halls. She had been watching her most important men in her life getting on; in a way she admired them. She smiled at them both without them noticing. "What do you say?" She spoke over Nick's 'your welcomes' & Alex's 'squeals of excitement.' Both of them instantly turned to look at her, her sons face going all calm and Nick's turned deadly serious, she could tell he was blushing as he put his head down; she had so many questions. Questions to ask him, facts to tell him.

"Thanks." Alex smiled at Nick. He ran over to Miley to show her. "Look mommy, Nick got me the collection of wind and the willows." Alex quickly ran back over to Nick; getting stares of both of them in confusion. Soon the young boys arms were around Nick's leg; leaving Miley & Nick in complete awe. Miley smiled. She turned to look back at Nick.

"How did you know their his favourite book?" She smiled.

"I guess, there my favourite..so I thought he'd like them asmuch as me." Nick smiled nervously; scratching the back of his neck.

Miley could tell by the way he showed and expressed his actions that he was nervous. "Don't be so nervous." Miley laughed slightly. "Were like old _friends" _Miley said quietly. Both her and Nick winced at the word 'friend'

"Yeah..old friends." He spoke; obviously hurt.

"So why did you come here?" She asked; giving him a full length look.

"Oh that." Nick replied sheepishly.

"Yeah that." Miley giggled lightly. "Was it just to give Alex his amazing gift?" She smiled at him.

"No! I mean yes..no no. I mean yes...errm. No." Nick finally managed to get out.

"So is that a yes or..no?" She laughed. Alex ran into the livingroom. Miley knew he was going to get started on the books Nick had just bought him.

"It's a..." Nick thought for a second. Maybe this is time? Maybe he could finally let everything flood out that had been hanging over his head for years. "No." He finally managed to get out. He had to build up his confidence. He intaked a large breath before looking striaght into Miley's soft ocean orbs.

"No?" Miley questioned, she raised an eyebrow wanting him to continue.

"Okay, confession time?" He looked at Miley waiting for her approval to carry on, and with a granted nod he spoke, and this time..from the heart."I have only said it once..but it's been to myself. I mean I know I did, but I couldn't say it outloud. I couldn't tell anyone. I mean I lost you; of course I couldn't just go up to you and tell you that I love you and that your my everything and my one true soulmate, could I?" He through his hands in his hair; ruffeling them about mid-way through the sentance. He was about to continue his truthful words when he felt her soft lips crash onto his. Nick smiled into the kiss as it grew deeper; both of them in a passionate embrace. Nick was the first to pull away for a breath. "What was that for?" He asked, grinning frm ear to ear.

Miley ignored his last question. "I love you too" Miley grinned back.

"You didn't even let me finish." He chuckled.

"We have plently of time..later." Miley said, winking at him.

"Thats good to me." He grinned, he picked her up in her arms; and kissed most passionate and emotional kiss yet. "I'll always love you. _We might not be one, but one we are at heart, and in my heart you shall lie, forever_" He mumbled against her lips. Miley replied with giving him more passion.

**AN: Now he knows consiquences to his actions. Hopefully he won't make the same mistake. Hehe, so like it? Hate it. THATS FALLING DOWN {fd} FINISHED! epppp! haha. Hopefully thats a okay ending? I'm crap at endings tbh ahaa(':**


End file.
